


The hard exam

by wrightreborn



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Oral, Penis In Vagina Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 11:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrightreborn/pseuds/wrightreborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's exam time at Kibougamine Academy, and Naegi's trying to do his best to concentrate. <br/>Although, Asahina has other things in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The hard exam

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this was written for a laugh as a dare. It's not supposed to make sense, but I thought I'd post it anyway, because this ship deserves more love.

Scribbling away at the piece of paper in front of him, Naegi sighed as he suddenly leant his head onto his desk-rested palm. His pen was writing from left to right across the empty space between the question that the exam had shoved at him, be he wasn't too sure if what he was writing was any good or not...or even made sense. 

But over the semesters here at Kibougamine Academy, he had learnt to just go with it and write whatever his mind told him to write. After all, he was known as the Super High School Level Good Luck, and his good luck with exams seemed to be just as good as any other luck he had. Still, all of this weird Shakespearean stuff didn't interest him that much...Not to say Shakespeare's works were crap, but he suppose they just weren't his thing. 

"Express your personal take on the moral of Romeo and Juliet"...? Wasn't it just a play about two tragic lovers? That's what he thought anyway, mainly because he didn't actually pay any attention in English class.

"(This is boring...Gah, and my hand hurts from writing so much...)"

Sighing to himself, Naegi slowly began to re-move his hand, writing down whatever words first came to the front of his mind, before looking around the room at the other students. Everyone was there, and everyone was pretty much acting differently to the next. Mondo, the deliberant that he was, just sat there with his arms crossed, looking down at the text paper, while Kirigiri had a pencils' end within her mouth, thinking to herself. Ishimaru, of course, was scribbling things down faster then he speed of light, while Asahina just sat back in her seat that was right next to his at the back of the class, with a bored look on her face.   
Turning back to his own paper, Naegi was about to start writing again when a small whisper next to him.

"Man, I'm bored..."

Naegi turned to his left to see Asahina with one eye open, as if she was drifting off to sleep.

"Huh?" Was his only response, causing Asahina to sigh. 

"This exam is SO boring..."

Naegi didn't really know how to respond, but after a while just gave a small shrug. Wasn't that how exams were supposed to be? 

"I guess...but shouldn't you at least try and write ANYTHING?"Asahina let out a small grin before flipping through the test paper she had in front of her. It was full of writings and scribbling that seemed to suggest quite a bit of effort had been put into completing all the questions. She completed it...? ALREADY? 

"I have Ishimaru to thank for this. He helped me study last night. ...He said he invited you too the study session too, but you didn't turn up."

Nagei suddenly remembered what she meant and gave a awkward look back. "Ah, right...I didn't think he was being serious though-"

Just then, the teacher at the front of the class gave both Naegi and Asahina a stern look, noticing their conversation. 

"Makoto-kun! Aoi-kun! No talking while others are still not finished with their exams."

Almost simultaneously, both of them scratched the back of their heads awkwardly, before saying "S-Sorry...". 

Turning back to the test, Naegi sighed loudly, before writing whatever the hell he could think of again. Maybe those study sessions with Ishimaru would have been good to have in his head right about now, but as he was, he was actually really tired.   
After a while his mind started drifting and it wasn't long before he found the time pass by 30 or so minutes. Yet despite this, he still hadn't finished every question, and by the looks of it, neither had anyone else...apart from Asahina that is. This was, indeed, looking to be a long exam...

At least, that's what he thought. But just as he was beginning to start answering the next in the long line of questions, Naegi suddenly felt something brush his leg. ...And not once either. But twice, then a third time, then a fourth...

And after a while it became clear what it was. It was fingers, sliding their way down the side of his leg, as through tracing it out. Looking up and turning towards his left, he saw that Asahina's right hand was underneath the desk, and she looked back at his confused face with a small smirk. 

Naegi could suddenly feel his entire face brighten up like a red tomato, he could feel himself freeze up. What the hell is she doing...? Was she really trying to do /that/ during a exam? 

"...N-Not now..." he slowly muttered out, trying to keep his voice as quiet as possible. "...W-We can do it later...I-I have to finish this thing..."

Asahina herself however just began rubbing her fingers even faster, up and down Naegi's side. The softness of her skin rubbing up to hers...Oh no, he could start to feel his hormones slowly play up, more and more. Why here, why now? Was she really that bored, or did she just suddenly get really horny for no apparent reason? Either way, Naegi tried to gently move her hand away from his body by using his free hand. Which just resulted in Asahina taking ahold of his hand, and using it to rub against her own leg.

"...!!"

Ordinarily he wouldn't mind such a thing, but here, right now in an exam was just...well, he didn't so much care about the exam, but it was so awkwardly embarrassing that his skin was literally bright red by now. This was the kind of thing he expected them to do behind closed doors, not in the middle of class. Luckily, it seemed like everyone else was too busy with the test however to even notice, the teacher herself deep into a book she was reading, to pass the time.

"(A-Asahina...I-I swear to God...)"

He could feel his hand being slowly moved up Asahina's leg until it eventually reached her vagina, and Asahina forced him to rub at it. Despite it being under several sheets of clothing, it felt so good to Naegi that he's penis began to harden, and he could feel his hormones go out of control.

He closed he eyes, trying to stop himself from getting so turned on, but he failed horribly. His entire body felt like it needed to let out it's hormones, and all he could feel himself longing is to take Asahina and...

"(S-Stop! J-Just stop...! A-Asahina what are you doing to me here--?!)"

He needed to do /something/, that much was clear...Someway of release his hormones, otherwise...Otherwise this would just be insane. Wait, he was writing an exam about...two lovers wasn't he?

Turning rather aggressively back to his test, he scribbled away furiously under the question of "What is Shakespear suggest in Romeo's sexual desires towards JULIET?" with the answer "THAT HE WANTED TO FUCK HER BRAINS OUT. STICK HIS DICK INTO HER. SCREW HER UNTIL HE'S OUT OF CUM. DO HER SO HARD. HE WAS SEX-CRAZY. HORNY. HORNY. HORNY. HORNY."

Ripping the piece of paper into pieces, then proceeds to shove it into his pocket, giving the teacher the "I made a mistake" excuse.

But poor Naegi didn't feel any better after releasing his "feelings" through this method, and could just feel himself, his very brain, literally begging to him to do something else that would work.   
Asahina herself however, still wouldn't let up and with a seductive grin, she took her own hand and rubbed at Naegi's bulging boner under the desk. That was the very last straw and he couldn't help it anymore. Some slight cum escaped from his penis, and dripped down his leg, Naegi himself trying his best to force back the urge to moan out. 

"(A-A...Ahhh! My God... D-Damned hormones! I knew that sex education lesson would come back to bite me in the butt...!)"

Although that wasn't the last of it, not by a long shot. Asahina still wasn't done with him, and she took her hand up from under the desk, before putting it up.

"Miss, I think Naegi's feeling sick." She states, before pointing to his face, one that, if you didn't know the real cause of it, would look like he was struggling to keep consciousness. "I've finished my exam, and I think he has too, so would it be okay if I escorted him to the school doctor?"

With a nod from the teacher, Asahina winked at Naegi before getting up, and obviously expecting him to do the same.   
...But how exactly was he going to do that? His penis was hardened, so he couldn't stand up straight even if he wanted too. Oh well, no harm no gain he supposed...So he picked himself up, making sure to keep himself "leant forward", and pretending to hold his stomach to give the impression he was hunched over due to sickness.

As he began to slowly walk, or rather limp, he could feel the cum he had shot from his penis dripping down his leg under his pants, as though it was an indicter, or reminder, of the real reason why they were leaving the exam.  
Passing by a number of people's desks, Naegi got multiple "are you okay?" comments, and to each one he was able to mutter the same thing: "...I don't even know". Although, when he passed by Ishimaru's desk, he got a comment (or a lecture) about how he missed the the study session last night.

In fact, thinking about it, Naegi realized just how strange and out-of-a-bad-porno this scenario was. Here he was, with a huge boner, sneaking out of an exam with a girl, while pretending to be ill. It was like the set up to some horrible, NSFW fan-fiction. But then again, Naegi didn't have much time to think about that, as he was dragged by the hand away, by a rather fast Asahina.

Eventually they made it out of the door, and closed it to find themselves in a completely empty hallway. Of course it was empty, with the exams currently in session, there wasn't anyone who was left to walk through the school...Which was, of course, all the better. 

Dragging him by the hand once again, Asahina brought Naegi to behind one of the the pillars, before pushing her own back to the pillar and grabbing onto Naegi's hair, in a rather painful fashion. Aggressively shoving the other's face closer to her own, she passionately kisses him, using her tongue to wetten his lips and causing Naegi to let out a moan of pleasure, before granting the other's tongue access to his mouth. 

Naegi had to admit, it felt greater then great to be able to finally release those hormones that Asahina's teasing had caused to build up, but...it still wasn't quite there...he still needed to do one more thing. One thing that every inch of his body, mind and soul was begging for him to do. After all, his penis was still solid as a rock and there was no getting it to soften down. 

...It sure was a good thing these rooms in this school are all sound proof. And although there was the prospect of being found, he had to admit, that feeling just made him all the more horny to do it. The feeling of almost getting caught, the feeling of doing it in a really weird place...he had to admit, he never thought those feelings would be ones he'd feel, but they were so exhilarating.  
He...was SO exhilarated. My Goodness, was he exhilarated. In fact not just him, but the other was too. Having now eventually parted lips, a very horny Asahina was standing up to the pillar, breathing hormonic breaths, obviously waiting for Naegi to just do the deed.

Naegi was also breathing heavily and; as though answering the cries of the other, he rips down her pants and takes off her jacket and bra, followed by her underwear, before gently rubbing at her vagina softly.

Asahina snaps her eyes shut and, with her head titled slight backwards, and her mouth hanging open, she lets out a soft moan. Was this Naegi's revenge? Playing with her like this...getting her so horny and sexually worked up, that she ends up a broken mess? 

Well if this was his plan it was certainly working, since Asahina was a hormonally charged mess right now. Maybe they were both just having one of "those periods", they were at that age after all. Or maybe someone slipped Viagra in their drinks. With how horny they were getting, it wouldn't surprise them. But Naegi's teasing and rubbing caused the normally cool-if-somewhat-air-headed swimmer to scream out.

"J-JUST DO IT ALREADY! D-DON'T TEASE! DO IT!!"

Naegi stopped his rubbing and then with a seductive smirk obliged by pulling his own pants and underwear down, to reveal his boner that was now wet from the prospect of sex. It certainly seemed like the questions weren't the only things getting harder in that classroom, and with his pants now completely off, the cum trail that went down his legs was now completely visible. 

But that wasn't important right now. What was important was that this was the moment they had both been so horny over...this was the moment that they could feel their brain's, hearts and bodies begging for.  
Taking ahold of Asahina's hips, Naegi positioned himself so that he would be able to penetrate her despite standing up, and then slowly moved up, his penis pushing up through the other's vagina, before slowly pulling it out again. 

Then he did this again, and again, and again, each time increasing in speed, until eventually he was thrusting his penis into her at a rather fast but steady pace. Each thrust was like a release of hormones, and he could feel his penis ejecting cum inside of the other.  
And with each ram that Asahina had into her, she herself could feel a feeling of complete hormonic pleasure running throughout her entire body, and began to feel an orgasm building up. After a few light screams, she eventually feels that one ram, and ejaculation that hits her just right and she let out a massive scream, as cum slowly started to cover the outta layer of her vagina.

After a while, Naegi slowly stops, then moves his hand to Asahina's vagina once again, rubbing away at it and causing some cum to make itself onto his fingers. Before rubbing said fingers all over her breasts, making sure to finish off by fiddling with her nipples. He the takes her entire body, and moves it so that they've swapped places. It was now Naegi with his back to the wall, and Asahina was the one who had to stimulate him.

Which she does almost immediately, by dropping down to her knees, wrapping her lips around his already wet and hard dick, and gently blowing and sucking on it. Naegi closed his eyes, preparing for the upcoming rush of pleasure, and as soon as it came, some did he. Right into Asahina's mouth actually, meanings he had to shallow it all. But that didn't stop her from continuing to blow, which just caused Naegi to scream out at the point of ejaculation a number of more times. 

Eventually, Naegi was left panting and puffing, trying to catch his breath, as Asahina slowly took her lips away from he's now soaking wet penis. Looking up at him, they both stood there, breathing heavily for a few seconds, contemplating and taking in just what they had done. 

 

Naegi looked at Asahina's mouth, which had his "specimen" all over it. ...He...couldn't believe he just skipped an exam all so he could get a blow job in a school corridor.   
But then again, he had to admit, it certainly DID calm his raging hormones from before down. The ones about him wanting to just do...SOMETHING, but not knowing what. But now, he had new, different hormones.

And these ones longed for sexual pleasure of Aoi Asahina.


End file.
